


Possession and Lust: An 'Always' Missing Reel (excerpt ch 32)

by DeeDeeCat



Series: Always [4]
Category: Alice (2009)
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Makeup Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeDeeCat/pseuds/DeeDeeCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Make-up sex for the win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession and Lust: An 'Always' Missing Reel (excerpt ch 32)

Title: Possession and Lust: An 'Always' Missing Reel  
Category: TV Shows » Alice, 2009  
Author: Casy Dee  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort  
Published: 02-27-10, Updated: 02-27-10  
Chapters: 1, Words: 1,645  
________________________________________  
Chapter 1: Chapter 1  
________________________________________  
A/N: This belongs in Chapter 32 of my chaptered FanFic 'Always.' I would have loved to have written this into the chapter, because I actually think it's fairly important in the storyline…but alas, ratings.  
This is my second smut story... improved? You tell me :)  
________________________________________  
Possession and Lust: An Always Missing Reel

  
Alice shifted in the bed they shared, feeling to find his face in the dark. Alice guided her mouth down to his, intending to place a chaste reassuring kiss on his lips before they slept. They had a long exhausting day, and a long day ahead of them that would begin too early. Hatter needed to rest, and frankly, so did she.

  
Hatter felt her soft lips brush his. It wasn't enough. Hatter craved touch, physical contact, a manifestation of what he couldn't see, only feel. He hungrily took possession of her mouth, passion dissolving the lethargy he had felt only moments before. Alice responded eagerly, shocked by the intensity of her own reaction. One kiss and she was left panting, flushed and needy. Only Hatter could do this to her. He rolled so he lay on top of her, hovering above her, supporting himself on his elbows to avoid placing weight on his injured ribs or on her bad shoulder.

  
He kissed her again, hard and needful. He wanted her to understand what she had done to him; he wanted her to understand that no one could love her like he did. No one. He broke off to feed at the soft skin of her neck, her strong but delicate shoulders. He nipped at her soft skin, smoothing lips and tongue over the stinging bites. He wasn't in the mood for slow, he wanted to possess her. He yanked the front of her sleep shirt open with both hands, popping off the buttons. Alice gasped at his aggression, he was ordinarily much more tender, although never any less passionate. He paused to give her time to push him away if she didn't want this.

  
"Yes?" he asked.

  
"Yes!" she answered breathlessly.

  
He murmured words against her skin in between stinging kisses, knowing she couldn't hear, but needing to say them anyway. He told her that she mustn't leave him, he couldn't give her up, and he told her that he was so angry she had left him. He told her that he would make her see that she was his, and he was hers. He lapped at her breast, long strokes of the tongue designed to give her chills. He slid his hand between her legs to find her slick with moisture; she rolled her hips towards his hand, desperate for him to ease the ache that had settled there with the first kiss. He cupped her mound with his hand, the slight pressure driving Alice crazy. Her eyes rolled back in her head as he dipped his fingers inside, the palm of his hand pressing against her clit.

  
He took her mouth in his, his tongue thrusting against hers, demanding she kiss him back with the same fevered intensity. Mine. You are mine, his thoughts repeated. He followed the line of her neck with his lips, nipping along the way. He laved his tongue along the outside edge of her breast, and then planted biting kisses along her ribs and stomach, the line of her hips and the soft depression between her hip and stomach. She shivered and thrashed, she wanted to touch him, feel his hard muscles dance under his smooth skin.

  
She tried to take a measure of control, to lick and bite at his neck and chest, to capture his mouth again; but he growled against her skin, that wasn't what he needed. He pressed his palm against her mound again, Alice whimpered and bucked her hips, but he would make her wait. He stroked softly against her clit, a flick, a circle, a hard press of his palm drawn out over long seconds. Enough to keep the tension singing in her, but not fast enough to speed her towards release. He held her in a state of constant pleasure, not allowing her enough time to formulate thoughts, stealing her ability to reason. He bit and licked at her breasts, her neck, keeping her shivering as he built the heat in her groin. She was panting, fast and frantic, muttering incomprehensible words of her own.

  
"Yes. You need this. Only I can do this to you. You need me," he growled in between light teasing licks of her nipples.

  
Her breathing grew faster still; she wasn't able to think beyond the moment. She clutched him to her, fingers digging into the defined muscles of his shoulders, surrendering completely to the onslaught. He gave her no other choice. The hard edge of her Hatter was bared for her to see, daring her to embrace it along with the rest of him. Unflinching steel resolve and determination, deeply buried rage, his need for control. Still, she knew it was tempered by his pure heart, his protective nature and his absolute need to make Alice happy and safe. She took it, she wanted all of him. Now.

  
He kissed down the line of her body, sucking the flesh into his mouth to taste, to bite. He pushed her thighs apart, settling himself between them. He groaned as he kissed her soft inner thigh, she was so ready for him. He wasn't done by far. He let the stubble on his face tickle against her skin, breathed a warm breath over her to watch her shiver. She buried her hand in his hair, pulling him towards her aching center. He inserted two fingers inside her, curling them upwards in a slow stroke. Alice cried out as her body lifted off the bed on its own accord. He repeated the motion, as he sucked hard on her clit. She gasped and shuddered as the world exploded around her, but Hatter wasn't done.

  
He withdrew his fingers, and used them to stroke the swollen lips of her labia. He began to use his clever mouth to lick and suck at her. He held her open to him, exploring and tasting with lips, tongue, and delicate use of teeth, bringing her to another explosive peak in short order. She begged for him to enter her. She wanted him close, pressed to her... skin to skin. He allowed her no quarter. He used his fingers and tongue to bring her again. She screamed his name, begged him please.

  
Her lips were swollen, engorged, her clit so sensitive that the light brushes of his lips were making her shudder. The muscles of his neck and shoulders stood out, betraying the tension he was feeling. He couldn't wait anymore.

  
He slid into her in a smooth motion, feeling her swollen entry grip him tightly. He moaned, low in his throat as Alice began to circle and grind below him. He pulled back and slammed back into her, needing to feel her surrounding all of him. Alice cried out, as her interior muscles clenched in a spasm. Hatter echoed her cry hoarsely, clenching his jaw to hold on to his control. Every thrust against her brought her closer, her swollen entry ultra sensitive from his attentions. He rode her hard, needing to pound into her, reassured by her breathy cries that he wasn't hurting her.

  
He told her again that she was his, she was only his. She couldn't leave him again; he begged her not to leave him alone again. Alice couldn't hear him; she didn't understand what he was saying… but it didn't matter, he showed her. He grew lightheaded as Alice began to spasm around him; one, two, three more hard thrusts and he rode it with her. His entire body tensed, he couldn't breathe, heat… He could swear a bomb had gone off in his brain, light and sound and delicious heat gathered into all points on his body to explode forth. He shook, his muscles seizing with the strength of the release before he collapsed gently half on, half off of Alice.

  
He had never had this, not like this. Only with Alice, his Alice. His stubborn, willful, strong yet delicate slip of a girl, Alice. She had hurt him more deeply than he thought possible, but he loved her far more deeply than he ever thought possible. It was simple, really. He forgave her because he loved her.

  
He held her tenderly afterwards, raining soft kisses on her face and hair. She was here, with him, where she belonged, and she would stay. Alice clung to him, needing to maintain contact after emotional maelstrom that they had ridden. Alice flinched as she felt hot tears drip on her upturned face.

  
"Alice…don't do this to us again…please," Hatter whispered.

  
"I'm trying," she answered softly, emotion choking her.

  
"I know, love. That's all I can ask," he answered, and it was true.

  
He wouldn't ask for more, but he hoped he would get it, someday.

  
He tucked her in close next to him, and they slept as exhaustion finally overwhelmed them both.  
________________________________________  
A/N: So…like I said, I think this is an important part the story…Hatter is not all sweetness and light, although he has an awful lot of sweetness, the darkness is there, like it is in all of us. Mmmm… tasty Hatter. I hope I didn't screw up the lustfest with any of my plot. *giggles*  
Okay, so I hope I'm not the only freak that has had make-up sex where you're still a little bit angry…and maybe a bit …demonstrative about it? All right, NOW I'm blushing for sure!


End file.
